Go Get David
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Tony is told to go get Ziva from NCIS and meet the boss at a crime scene. Why are they so late?
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously, there's no plot here. I intended for it to be a one shot, but I'm thinking I'll make it two. It's dirty, so if you don't like dirty then turn around and go read something else. This chapter isn't too badly graphic, but it's rated M for a reason if you get my drift. The next chapter, if one is written, will be very graphic. Just a little warning. **

**Disclaimer: I would put them in so many compromising positions if they were mine. **

* * *

Tony rolled over in his nice, warm, cozy bed and opened his ringing cell phone. It took him a second to find his ear, but when he did, he spoke into the phone, "DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo! Get your ass up. We've got a body in Rock Creek Park. He's a Petty Officer…."

He was trying really, really hard to listen to his boss, but he was finding it impossible at the moment. A snore escaped his lips and Gibbs yelled into the phone again. "DiNozzo!"

Tony shot up in the bed like he had been shocked, "I'm up boss."

"Go get David, she's not answering. You both better be here in thirty minutes!"

Tony yawned, "Got it boss." He closed the phone and rubbed his face. He finally looked over at the clock on his table next to the bed, and the red numbers read 5:02 AM.

Rolling his eyes, he slugged out the bed and made his way to the shower. Why did people have to kill other people in the middle of the night? Couldn't it wait until 0600 when he was supposed to get up anyway? He groaned at the thought and got into the shower, turning on the scalding hot water because his body missed the warm comfort of his bed.

And now he had to go all the way to NCIS anyway to get Ziva because her apartment was being fumigated.

He was more than a little hurt when she didn't ask him if she could stay for the three days at his apartment. He knew that she'd asked Abby, Ducky, McGee, Gibbs, and even Palmer. She asked…. Palmer!

But with the Thanksgiving holiday on Thursday this week, everybody's spare bedroom and couch were already taken. Gibbs' Dad, McGee's sister and grandmother, Abby's brothers and their kids, Breena's family, Ducky's brother and nieces and nephews.

Tony didn't have anybody on his couch, and he told her that she was welcome to stay. But she turned him down and said that she'd just use Abby's pad in the ballistic lab. Last night was her first night there and he was even more shocked when she didn't turn up at his door.

He was only making himself mad thinking about it again. He finished dressing and hurried out of his apartment.

He beat his record by 4 minutes flat to get to the federal building, hurrying through security and straight to Abby's lab. When he learned that she wasn't in there but her cell phone was, and that explained the missed calls.

He groaned. His 30-minute time limit was up 10 minutes ago, and Tony could practically feel the head slap already.

He searched all the places he could think of, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Bullpen? Nope.

Catwalk? Nah-dah.

Lab? Negative.

Autopsy? No soiree bob.

Evidence Lockup? No way José.

She wasn't in the garage either, and he was just about to call Gibbs and see if she had shown up at the crime scene when he realized he hadn't checked the gym.

That's where she had to be. He clicked the elevator again and when he got down to the gym, he again found it empty. Groaning in frustration, he was about to go home and go to bed when he heard the faint sound of water turning on in the girls' locker room.

Letting out a sigh, he figured he'd give it a try.

He opened the door and heard someone, it didn't sound like Ziva, singing very loudly in the shower.

It couldn't have been Ziva, because Ziva doesn't know any Kesha songs. But nobody in his or her right mind was already at the office. The place was a ghost town.

"Ziva?" He called into the room, his voice echoing a little. But the singing continued, and no one answered.

He tried walking with his eyes closed for a second but couldn't figure out the floor plan. He knew it was exactly like the men's locker room but opposite. He gave up on the walking with eyes closed thing and just hoped he didn't run into any naked chicks…

But then again…

"Ziva?" He called again, moving around the lockers and looking for his partner. Still, he heard the singing and he rolled his eyes. He hated that song. Why would you wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy?

He moved to the showers and as he got closer he realized that it was the Israeli singing the obnoxious pop song. "Ziva?"

She stopped and called back to him, "Tony? What are you doing here so early?"

"We've gotta case. Dead body at Rock Creek Park, and yep, we were supposed to be there an hour ago."

"I just got in the shower!" She whined.

He shrugged a shoulder, "Go ahead and finish. We're already late anyway." He sat on the benches in front of the shower and then lay all the way back on them, looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. It was not as warm and cozy as his bed, but it would do in a pinch.

The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils and he breathed it in deep. He loved the way she smelled. He felt himself get excited for when she got started with her body wash. Then she was going to use it to wash her whole body. Over those curves….

Good grief, he scolded himself. He need to remind himself that she didn't want to stay with him and she really didn't have a valid reason.

She started humming that damn song again and he groaned. "Why are you singing that stupid song?" He asked her.

"I like key-dollar-sign-ha." She shot back.

"You like who?" He was very confused.

"Key-dollar-sign-ha."

He laughed out loud, "It's pronounced Kesha, Ziva."

"Then why is the dollar sign in the middle of it instead of a "s"?

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's just the way she wanted it, I guess."

"I hate the English language. I am only going to speak in Hebrew from now on."

"Then it will be impossible for you to live here." He shot back. She quickly stuck her head out of the shower, a mixture of water and shampoo falling from her hair.

"What in the hell is your problem?"

He turned his head and looked at her, "Right now? This bench is not nearly as comfortable as my bed."

"Over the past three days you have been…bitchy!"

She got all the way back in the shower and he rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling again. "I have not been bitchy."

"Yes you have. I am not the only one that has noticed, Tony."

He let out a sigh and decided that if they were going to have this argument, it was best to have it when he couldn't look at her.

"I get that way when I've got…" He stopped and searched his brain for the right word, "…a friend that would rather sleep on a pallet on the floor than in a bed."

She poked her head around the curtain again, "What are you talking about?"

He let out a sigh and sat up, turning to face her fully. "Why didn't you want to stay with me?"

She sighed and went back into her shower. He rolled his eyes and leaned on his knees, crossing his hands.

She was in the warm water again for a while until she stuck her head out again, "Would you mind grabbing my body wash? It is in my bag over there."

Tony nodded and stood, walking the few steps over to her black bag. God, he tried, really tried, not to notice the black lacey bra and matching panties on the top. After he was done not looking at the clothing, he found her body wash and opened the top to smell it.

He didn't understand why he did that. He knew it wouldn't do anything but torture him. He made it back over to the shower she was in and stood beside it. "Here you go."

She poked her head out again and he held it out to her. She took it from him and looked down at it, turning the bottle over in her hands. "There is a reason."

He took his stare off of the spot on a bench and looked over at her, "For what?"

"Why I would not stay with you."

He turned and leaned on the wall, his arms and legs crossed. "And that reason is?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then disappeared behind the curtain again. He groaned and returned to the bench, running his hands through his hair, "You probably should hurry, Gibbs is going to kill us."

Now the smell of the body wash was heavy in the thick air, and he couldn't get away from it. Another few minutes passed and she emerged from the shower, a clean white towel wrapped around her body.

Did his mouth just water? He needed help. Serious help, "Okay, I guess I'll go out here and let you get dressed."

She was drying her hair with another towel, but stopped when he stood from the bench, "If I had asked to stay with you…" She started, and he stopped just as he got to the end of the line of showers. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited on her to continue, "…You would have insisted that you take the couch and I take your bed."

He was confused, "So?"

"And then you would have complained about your back for the next week and I would have been miserable."

He laughed and looked down at the floor, "No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. So I would not let you take the couch and you would not let me take the couch, so we would have ended up in the bed together."

He sighed and crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders and pretending like it wasn't a big deal. "We're adults, Ziva. We can share a bed."

"That did not work in Paris, and it made things awkward between us and you will not talk about it and you pretend it did not happen and I did not want a repeat of that."

Oh boy, she was ranting. And when she ranting, it usually meant something sharp and pointy was coming his way soon. But he knew she couldn't possibly have something sharp in just a towel.

Then again, she was Ziva David.

He was in front of her again, looking down at her, "I don't pretend it didn't happen. In fact, I play it over and over again in my head."

"I do not understand why you can not talk about it." She said to him, "Every time I bring it up, you change the subject."

He shrugged his shoulders, and spoke softly, "I don't know how to talk about it."

"We had sex." She said bluntly.

He chuckled nervously, "Uh huh. Yeah, we did."

She chuckled and threw her hair towel on the bench. "Since when are you nervous about sex?"

He laughed dramatically, "Ziva, my dear ninja, I am Tony DiNozzo. I don't get nervous about sex."

She smiled at him, "Then why will you not talk about it?"

Letting out a deep sigh, he reached up and tucked a piece of her wet her behind her ear, "I assumed that the not talking about it would make things easier for us." His hand moved down her neck and then onto her shoulder, "I know it's one of Gibbs' rules and I didn't want to mess things up."

"So, you are not mad?"

He let a smile spread across his mouth, "No. I was mad about you not asking to stay with me."

She looked down at the ground and stepped another step towards him, "I'll be at your house tonight."

He shook his head, "No you won't." He dragged his fingers over the water droplets on her skin.

She turned her head, confused, "Why not?"

He raised his arm to look at his watch, "Because we are now an hour and 20 minutes late and you are not even dressed yet. So LJG is currently having somebody put a whole lot of super glue on our chairs because our asses are not going anywhere for a long, long time."

They both chuckled and she pressed her mouth closed. He took one more step towards her and leaned down so his face was incredibly close to hers, "So we might as well be really, really late."

He closed the gap between them and brought his other hand up to her face, holding it in place as he kissed her again, finally.

At some point, she moaned and parted her lips, and he dove in with his tongue, the memories of how amazing she tasted flowing through him from his head to his toes. He pulled her even closer and ran his huge hands down her naked arms and then under her towel and around her waist.

When he grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard, she gasped loudly and broke the kiss, looking down at his body. "Tony…" She breathed, and he buried his head into her neck, sucking on the damp skin there below her ear.

God, he couldn't get enough of her. The way she looked, smelled, tasted, felt, and sounded. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, and didn't want to stop until he did just that.

He let go of her gluteus Maximus and ran his hands up her back, pulling her even closer to his body.

Ziva herself wanted to shove him against the wall and thank him like she meant it for doing those things with his hands and mouth.

If there was one thing that the world needed to know about Anthony D. DiNozzo, it was that his mouth could win America's Got Talent.

Her head was tilted to the left and her hands were moving up and down his shirt and she was enjoying his hands against her bare skin. Her towel had long fallen off, and he was literally clothed and standing there with a very naked woman.

She was lost in what he was doing, and she was sure her eyes had rolled all the way to the back of her head. Tony was now kissing his way down her chest and moving on to her breasts, his hands still exploring every inch of her except where she wanted them most.

She squeezed her thighs together at the thought and moaned at what he was doing to her boobs.

Her mouth suddenly felt lonely and she had the strongest urge to kiss him again. She took her hands away from his chest and put them on either side of his face, detaching his mouth from her chest and bringing it up to her mouth.

The kiss was hard and fast, the kind that would leave your lips swollen, but it was just what she wanted.

She ran her hands down his chest and back up it again, gripping on his shoulders. She broke the kiss and started to work on his pesky shirt buttons when he put his hands on top of hers, "No, Zi. You got your way with me in Paris."

She smirked up at him, recalling the memory. He was right, she did have her way with him. All of him.

"You started it." She reminded him.

He chuckled at her, "So it's my turn."

She leaned up to his newly exposed skin and pressed a kiss against it, "I just want to feel your skin." She told him.

He nodded and dove into another kiss, allowing her to open his shirt so that it hung off of his shoulders. Her fingernails dragged over his skin and then gripped it, and Tony loved every second of it. Her hands were stopped again when she started working on his belt.

Breaking the kiss again, he shook his head, "No, Ziva."

She sighed, "Okay."

He laughed, "It's my turn." He said again and she nodded. Kissing her again, he was showing her what she would feel later with his tongue.

Good gracious, he knew what he was doing. There was a sudden void again when Tony pulled away from the kiss, and Ziva groaned at him.

Tony put his finger over her lips, "Come on." He whispered and grabbed her bag and towels into his hands before following her into the empty shower. Two women had walked into the locker room, talking and laughing loudly. Tony softly put her things down and backed her into the corner. His body was blocking hers from any kind of escape and Ziva found that explosively hot. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, so softly that Ziva could barely hear him next to her ear, "I should probably stop my journey of your body, don't you think?"

Ziva shook her head and he smiled down at her. Hell, why would she want him to stop? He was enjoying the journey just as much, if not more, than she was. He leaned down again and kissed her below her ear before whispering into it again, "If I remember correctly, you're a screamer."

His cock jumped at the thought and he leaned down and kissed her. When he parted, he leaned to her ear again, "Oh, and I plan on making you scream."

Shit. He had to stop talking like this to her or she was sure her legs wouldn't support her much longer.

Damn it, he was teasing her and her mind was a whirlwind. She pictured nothing but a toe curling, screaming orgasm, and god, she wanted it.

He must've read her thoughts because his next move was to move his hand down her body and kiss her again. When they broke, Tony sucked on her bottom lip for good measure.

She moaned loudly and he stopped with his hands and looked dead into her eyes, a smirk on his face, "See?" He whispered.

Well hell, what was she supposed to do? Did he honestly think that when he was touching and kissing her like that she would be silent? Ha!

He leaned into her with his whole body and have mercy: his cock was pressing against her. She let out a long sigh and squeezed her thighs together again. His voice was deeper and it sent chills down her spine. "Get dressed." He whispered, "And when you come over tonight, you can scream all you want."

He kissed her again, but this time it was slower and more passionate than the rest. When they broke, he smirked down at her and reached into her bag, pulling out the lacey panties.

Without saying a word, he leaned down to her feet and let her step into them and proceeded slowly, very, very slowly to pull them up. He kissed each of her thighs and then the bottom of her stomach when he got finished.

She already knew that when he took off her panties again tonight, she would be this wet and ready for him. He finished dressing her just that slowly with all of her clothes.

She got out of the shower first and picked up her bag on the way out. She heard the two women that had walked in earlier talking to each other while they were showering, so that meant the coast was clear. She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him out of the stall, rushing past the showers and locker rooms and heading into the gym. There were a few agents there now, some on the machines and some jogging slowly around it, but luckily nobody noticed him coming out of the girls locker room.

Once safely in the elevator, Ziva couldn't keep her hands off of him. He was trying to button and tuck in his black shirt again when she rammed him into the wall.

When the elevator dinged at Abby's lab, Ziva quickly collected her work gear and joined him in the elevator. "That was not okay." She said softly and Tony looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You doing that to me in the locker room."

Tony chuckled sarcastically, "Seriously? You should have stopped me a long time ago if you were uncomfortable."

She cut her eyes at him, "That is not what I meant."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator, "Then what did you mean?"

The elevator dinged and she stepped off of it, turning back to him, "Now all I am going to think about all day is what I will get tonight."

Tony let a smile go all the way across his face. He unfolded his arms and stepped out of the elevator, kissing her quickly and whispering into her ear, "That is, if you're a good girl."

Ziva smirked and watched him as he walked passed the squad room and to the elevator.

Crap, they were late.

Very, very late.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later…

The MCRT stood around another body, Ziva taking pictures, Tony sketching, and McGee bagging and tagging. Gibbs was in his usual conversation with Ducky, while Palmer was setting up the stretcher.

"Got a name for me yet?" Gibbs barked. McGee looked up at him and walked back over to the body.

"Um, no. Sorry boss. AFIS isn't working."

"Fix it, McGee."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then back down at the body.

Nothing had been said about the feel-up in the locker room. When they arrived, the crime scene had already been finished, and the case was an open and shut because the guy turned himself in.

So they were dismissed early, and Tony announced to everyone that was listening that he had a football game to watch with his buddies, and that he'd see them all Monday.

Ziva ached from the inside out, literally. She wondered what in the hell happened to make him forget about what he did to her that morning.

Abby had invited her to Thanksgiving dinner, so she sincerely enjoyed her time with her friend, and when Monday rolled around things seemed back to semi-normal for them.

But their conversations were still short and usually to the point, with what they did over the weekend thrown in there for good measure.

They were all exhausted, each of them working 8 days straight with three back-to-back cases. It seemed like as soon as one was solved, somebody else was found dead.

Ziva watched as McGee jumped up proudly, "Boss!"

"What McGee?" Gibbs said, turning to the agent.

He held up the AFIS Mobile in his left hand, "AFIS finally decided to work. I had to reset it and then change the…"

"McGee!"

"Right, uh, sorry. Our victim is Isabella Jenkins. She is 26, has no priors, but there's a message from the FBI flashing under her name. It says that her husband, Mark Jenkins, was wanted in three states for murder. He's in custody at the Gate City Federal Prison."

Gibbs nodded and turned, walking back towards the car. "McGee…"

"On it. Calling Gate City and having him transported here." Gibbs turned quickly and looked at him, a smirk across his lips.

"No, I've got a better idea." Gibbs turned a 360 and looked Tony and Ziva, who looked at each other and then back into the steely blues. "Go get him."

Tony was sure his jaw hit the ground, "Boss, that's a seven hour drive."

"Mmmhmm." Gibbs replied, "That's what happens when you don't show up to a crime scene when I call you."

Ziva groaned, "Gibbs!"

Tony looked up at the sky, shaking his head, "I knew we didn't just get off easy."

The boss walked around them and up the hill towards the vehicles, "Get on the road. And if you're not back in 14 hours, don't bother coming back at all."

Tony and Ziva watched as McGee passed them, and even though he had to do all of the work at the scene that day, his eyes told them that he felt sorry for them. After everyone had left, the duo stood at the now empty crime scene staring at the Dodge Charger in front of them.

Tony finally spoke, readjusting his NCIS issued book bag on his shoulder. "Do you think he was serious?"

Ziva had her arms crossed but she moved them to her hips, "I do not think he has ever been not-serious."

"So…" He stopped and thought, "We have to drive for 14 hours today. 15 with traffic."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Lets go."

"I'm actually standing here thinking if I should just go ahead and quit."

She was already halfway up the hill, "Lets go, Tony. I will drive, so we will be back in 12 hours instead."

He laughed all the way up the hill, "I don't think so. I am not going to be terrified this whole entire trip. I'll drive."

Ziva was putting her backpack in the trunk that Tony opened, "Is my driving really that terrible?" She honestly wanted to know.

He chuckled again, "Have you ever been on a rollercoaster, Zi?" She crossed her arms and stared up at him, "Well you know that moment when you get to the top of the hill and the coaster kind of slows to a stop and you get this really sick feeling in your stomach? Multiply that times 100 and then you get your driving."

She chuckled, shrugged a shoulder and slammed the trunk closed. "I find that feeling exhilarating."

Tony only sighed and shook his head, "Of course you do."

About two hours into the trip, Tony and Ziva sat in the car in silence, Tony tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he listened to the music, and Ziva watching the thousands of trees fly by in the window.

They had turned off of the highway and now were on a state road that would take them almost all the way to their destination. But it was an incredibly boring road with nothing to look at but what she was looking at.

She sighed and let her head fall back in her seat. With the impromptu demand of going to get this guy, Ziva didn't have a book to read and she was going insane.

Tony looked bored too, but he at least had the road to concentrate on.

She had been trying to think of a way to pay Tony back for teasing her so bad in the locker room that day.

A thought crossed her mind and she watched him closely as he leaned up and turned the channel on the radio. He saw her looking at him and turned to her, a confused look on his face, "What?"

Oh yeah, she was about to do this.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and let up the elbow rest in the middle, moving over to his side of the car. She leaned over his lap and moved the seat back as much as it would go, which wasn't far because Tony had it back pretty far anyway.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" He asked.

She leaned up to his ear and told him to hush and concentrate. She unbuckled his seat belt and started working on the buttons of his dress shirt. As soon as she got all of them undone, she moved the shirt open and leaned down to kiss his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

"Ziva." He said, and he couldn't help that his voice sounded like it was pleading her to go on, not telling her to stop.

Once she was satisfied with his nipples, she got all the way on her belly and slowly undid his belt, pants button and then his zipper.

"Fuck. Are you about to…"

He couldn't even speak again when she gripped his cock and pulled him out through his boxers. She didn't like the amount of fabric around him, so she put it back inside and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough so all of him was free.

"Much better." She said.

Tony looked down at her as she made herself more comfortable on the row of seats inside the car. When she finished, she returned to his lap and licked the tip of his penis.

Good gracious, he was sure he was going to have a wreck soon. She gave him another look before taking as much of she could of him in her mouth, doing the things she knew he liked from their time in Paris. Her hands took turns playing with his balls and then moving up to stroke his shaft.

She kept looking up at him and listening to his moans. He was enjoying the hell out of this, she knew. His left hand now held the steering wheel and his right found the top of her pants. He slipped it between her pants and panties, squeezing her ass.

He moaned the loudest when she bobbed her head up and down, so she took that as a sign to do that as much as possible. She leaned all the way down and sucked on each of his balls and then back up to the shaft.

Good god, she knew what she was doing.

It didn't take her long before she had him all hot and hard, and he needed and wanted more. A thought crossed her mind that she should ask him if he even wanted her to do this. She lay her head on his thigh and looked up at him, a smile on her face, "Should I stop?"

He swallowed and took his eyes off of the road for a second to look down at her, "God no. But if you do, we're going to have to pull over."

His voice had hit that low, raspy stage and it was Ziva's favorite sound in the whole world. She smiled and kissed the tip again and then began to stroke him with both of her hands.

He was moving his right hand up her back and then back down to her ass again, giving it a squeeze.

When he started to move his hips along with her head, she stopped what she was doing and replaced her mouth with her hands, "Pull over." She commanded softly. She knew he was getting close and the last thing she wanted was for him to wreck the car.

Tony looked in the rearview mirror just to make sure no one was driving behind him, but he hadn't seen a car for miles.

He put the car in park and turned off the engine. Ziva took that as her cue to finish what she had started. He took his now free hand and dragged his fingertips over her face.

She let him go again and he groaned at the sudden lack of contact. She leaned further over his lap to let his seat back. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and put her legs on either side of him, sitting on his thighs in front of the steering wheel. Putting two hands back on his cock, he groaned and bucked his hips up again.

He loved being touched like this. She had done it to him in Paris, and he had wanted it again since.

"Ziva." He groaned and sat up, grabbing her and pulling her close to his body. He put his lips on her neck and ran his hands up and down her back. She turned her head and sucked on the skin beneath his ear. "Ziva…" He said again.

She knew that he was getting extremely close, so she leaned over to the glove box and pulled out a few napkins.

"Good god." He groaned, his lips vibrating against her skin.

Now he was moaning with just about every stroke, and Ziva got the napkins ready with one hand while she continued with the other. One last loud and pleasure releasing groan later, she held the napkins above him as the warm gooey substance squirted out. She continued stroking him, but now it was much slower as he started to wind down.

He leaned up again and grabbed her face, kissing her hard and fast. She pulled back a little and then leaned over him, reaching into the backseat for the bottle of water he got her when they filled up with gas earlier.

She wet a napkin and cleaned him and herself up, before folding them and putting the trash back into the bag. He grabbed her again and kissed her, but this time she let it go on a lot longer now that her hands were free. The kisses were so slow and sweet, much like the ones in the locker room earlier.

"Did I mention how amazing you are?"

Ziva smiled and moved off of him but stayed next to him in the seat. She began tucking things back in, "Not in the last hour or so."

He lift his hips off of the seat to aide her and pulling his pants back up. Once his pants were buckled and zipped again, he put his hand under her chin to bring her in for another kiss. "Do you have plans tonight?"

Ziva smirked at him and sat back on the seat, "I do not know if I should tell you."

He lifted an eyebrow, "Really?" He reached for her chin again, missing the contact of her lips on his body. He fixed that problem, kissing her again and doing things with this tongue that sent shivers down her spine. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at the faces he was making, "I really think you should tell me."

Damn it. She wanted more of…whatever that was. No matter what the situation, Tony was always able to make her body to react to his, and she didn't understand it. And now he was looking at her with those freakin' green eyes and that freakin' smile that drove her nuts about him in the first place. But she held her ground because he freakin' left her hanging last time and it resulted in an alone session in Abby's lab and it wasn't near as fun. "You might have plans with your friends again."

He turned his head and immediately knew what she was talking about, "No I won't. When we get back tonight, and if we're ever dismissed from Gibbs tonight, I'll follow you to your newly fumigated apartment and then," He stopped and lifted his butt off of the seat, moving extremely close to her face, "I will have my way with you, and there's nothing you can do about it."

After he attacked her lips again, Ziva was sure they should stop and find a hotel room and solve this now. But Gibbs was already pissed, and they were currently on punishment for…not being able to keep their hands off of each other. Thank the higher power that Gibbs didn't know the actual reason they were late three weeks ago.

She pushed on his shoulders and made him fall back in his seat. "We need to get back on the road." She said.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. Yeah, she was right. He buckled his seat belt and she moved back over to the passenger seat, buckling her own seat belt and returning the elbow rest to its original position.

He had made a mental note to make sure that anytime the boss needed a long road trip to happen, that he and Ziva should volunteer.

He wasn't sure how it would work, but maybe next time he'd let her drive.

What a rollercoaster ride that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you all think I do this 'forever delay posting' thing on purpose, but I promise I don't. Working on that! Too Close should be updated soon. **

**After you read this chapter, you'll see that I could possibly end it here or maybe add another chapter. Tell me what you think when you get to the end? :)**

**If you haven't heard by now, this story is rated M for mature. If you don't like the mature stuff I suggest you click the nice back button in your browser. If you've enjoyed the "Fifty Shades" series (like me...)well, then, this is probably right up your ally. **

**Disclaimer: I only play with them in my free time.**

* * *

Later that day, Tony and Ziva were about three hours the opposite way, their ETA for NCIS headquarters set at 2100h—5 more hours to go. About an hour after picking up Mark Jenkins, Tony decided that this was cruel and unusual punishment for being a little late to a crime scene.

Well, yes, technically, they were a little more than a little late.

And technically, they were late because Tony couldn't stop touching and tasting her soft skin. He wondered what Gibbs would've done if he knew why they were late for real, and the thought of what the old man would do to him made him shudder.

So listening to Mark Jenkins complain about everything under the sun, literally, might be slightly easier than paying the consequences if Jethro knew the truth, Tony decided.

"Okay, what would make you shut the hell up?!" Ziva snapped, turning around in her seat and staring into Mark's eyes.

Tony looked at the side of his partner's face and chuckled softly. His mind flashed back to a few years ago when she snapped on another prisoner and Tony almost felt worried for the guy in the backseat.

Mark smiled at her, "Well if you could let me out of these handcuffs and slip back here with me I could show you how quiet I could be."

Tony turned around quickly, his eyes open wide with a warning glance, "No man, I wouldn't do that." He warned and then looked at the side of Ziva's face, which was only getting angrier by the second. He turned his attention back to the road and watched out of the corner of his eye as she pulled a knife—and good gracious he wanted to find out from where—and threatened the prisoner again.

Mark swallowed nervously, but then smiled at her again, "Well if my arms weren't behind my back and hurting like hell I could—"

"Dude, I already warned you once, she will kill you." Tony said, and he wasn't even joking, not even a little bit.

The bad guy in the backseat glanced at Tony, who was looking back at him in the rearview mirror, reiterating his statement of "don't go there". Mark swallowed nervously and stuttered out a response, "Um, well, ma'am, if my arms were released it would…"

"Ma'am?" She said sharply, but stopped when she felt Tony's right hand on her ass, surprising her. She looked over at him and he smirked, but then shook his head slowly. She turned around and sat correctly in the seat, buckling her seatbelt again.

Tony let out a sigh of relief at the successful stop of a Ziva kill and then spoke to Mark again, "Look man, the most I can do for you is put your cuffs in front of you."

Mark let his head fall back on the seat, "Whatever, just _something, _please." Tony nodded and slowed the car, rolling off the side of the road and walking around to Mark's door.

By the time Tony fixed the handcuffs and walked back to the driver's side door, Mark had fallen asleep. Tony got in and looked over at Ziva, who had her mouth hanging open, "Seriously?" She whispered.

Tony chuckled, "Well, when you get comfortable…"

"That was not even 30 seconds!" She said.

He chuckled again and turned around, starting the car up again, "Hey, lets enjoy it while we can."

She turned from looking at Mark to looking at him, one eyebrow raised, "What did you have in mind?"

He smiled and pulled back onto the road, "Oh, don't you tempt me, Ms. David."

She sat back in her seat again, buckling her seatbelt, "I think it is the other way around, Mr. DiNozzo."

He looked over at her and smiled, switching hands on the steering wheel so that his left one held it instead of his right. He reached over and wedged his hand between her crossed legs, very close to where she wanted it, on her thighs. His warm hand burned her through her jeans and she looked over at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smirked, pulling his hand up further, so close that he could feel the seam in the middle of her jeans.

"You will wake him up." Tony said softly.

She shook her head and he raised an eyebrow, squeezing the thigh he held in his right hand. He rubbed his hand there a couple of times, and it made her uncross her legs and grip his shoulder. He smiled and contorted his wrist to press his thumb on the seam of her jeans. It must of hit her in the spot she wanted, because she gasped and it made a smile cross his face.

He stopped and returned his hand to her thigh, squeezing again, "I can't do it like I want to here." He told her.

She looked at the side of his handsome face and crossed her legs over his hand again, "Okay." She said.

"Later." He promised.

"Okay." She said again. It was silent for a long time, with him concentrating on the road, and her concentrating on the ridiculously perfect feeling his hand was giving her.

He left his hand there and she let him for most of the way back home, and once in a while he rubbed it back and fourth, causing sparks to ignite in her.

They finally, finally, _finally _made it back to NCIS, and thank god all three of them were still alive and breathing. Ziva was just about to snap on Mark again, because he woke up in the last hour, making Tony remove his hand from her body, not to mention the chatter that wouldn't stop from him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tony said aloud.

Ziva crossed her arms and stared into the empty squad room, just as Tony was doing. "Where are they?" She asked.

Tony was already dialing Jethro's number, and Mark smirked over at Ziva, "It looks like you and I will be spending the night together."

Tony watched with the phone to his ear as Ziva grabbed Mark's shirt, ramming him into the wall behind them, "Say another word, and I will kill you." She said through her teeth. Mark nervously swallowed and started to say something, but chose to nod instead. Ziva let him go and walked him over to McGee's chair, pushing him down onto it. "Sit down."

"Oh hi boss." Tony finally said.

"_What do you want, DiNozzo?" _

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see how you were doing." He said, earning an eye roll from Ziva, "But hey, Ziva and I just went on a fourteen hour drive to get this insufferable man like you requested and we're back now, but nobody is here."

Tony could almost hear his boss smirk through the phone, _"Oh yeah. We were at a good stopping point for the night, so I sent McGee home. We'll be back at 0700h." _

Tony chuckled, "Well, that's great, but what do you want me to do with him?"

"_Looks like you two will be babysitting for the night." _

Tony groaned, "Boss…"

"_You'll remember this next time you don't show up to my crime scene, won't you?" _And with that, the line clicked and the boss was gone.

Tony slowly put down his phone and looked over at his partner, who was already staring back at him. Mark sat in a chair, looking between the two of them. Tony rolled his eyes and now Ziva was sure she didn't want to hear what Tony was about to say.

He leaned over and opened the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet next to his desk, pulling out a sleeping bag and chunked it at Mark, who couldn't catch it because of the handcuffs. Mark stared at Tony in return, deadpan. Tony shrugged a shoulder, "It's probably better than a jail cell bed."

Mark rolled his eyes, but still didn't say anything because yes, he was afraid of Ziva. She walked over to Tony and looked up at him, "What did Gibbs say?" She asked him, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Tony sighed and leaned on the filing cabinet, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "I guess we're having a sleepover."

Ziva felt her mouth fall open, "Why?"

"We're being punished, Zi." He said plainly.

She gave him a light nudge in the stomach, "It might be worth it." She said softly. He chuckled in response.

"I guess we'll put him in two."

Ziva sighed, but nodded and walked over to Mark, picked up Tony's sleeping bag and headed for the elevator. Ziva headed with Mark to interrogation, while Tony went to the right for Abby's lab.

She left him standing in the hall with the door open while she removed the chair and table out of the room. She directed him inside, and then turned to remove his cuffs and hand him the sleeping bag, "I suggest you get some sleep." Ziva said sharply, "Tomorrow will be a long day."

He was rubbing his sore wrists and nodded slowly at her, a smile threatening to cross his face, "Are you sure…"

"What did I tell you earlier?" She threatened, and he clamped his mouth shut, but still held the smile on his face. She stared at him for another second and then turned on her heel to exit the room. She almost ran into Tony, and she looked down at what he was carrying under his arm. She pointed to the fabric, "Is that from Abby's lab?"

He had a guilty look on his face, but shrugged a shoulder, "She's not using it."

She let a slow smile cross her face and sighed, looking down at the pad and pillow underneath his arm, "The last time the team had an overnight stay, you and McGee took the shift, so it seems that it is my turn, well, with Gibbs." She rolled her eyes to make a point, but then looked back at him, " You can go home and get some rest." She reached for them, but he moved them away and dropped them on the interrogation table that got moved in the hall for Mark's sleeping quarters. She gave him a confused look, but he ignored it and suddenly pushed her against the wall, attacking her mouth with his.

All of the air in her lungs disappeared, and she wasn't sure if it was from his kiss or the impact of the wall on her back. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around one of his, causing him to push her further into the wall.

He finally pulled back, not because he wanted to stop, because good god, he didn't, but because he was sure his lungs were going to explode. Once he caught his breath, he leaned his forehead on hers and whispered, "I'd rather stay here with you, if you don't mind the company."

She was out of breath and firmly pressed against the wall, but she managed a smile at him, her only response to pull his head back down to her mouth. Tony drove his hips into hers and it made her moan into his mouth. He let his hands slide down her arms and rest on her hips, holding her there. She wasn't getting away from him anytime soon.

He slid his hands up just enough so that his fingers could touch her skin. He gave her hips a squeeze and moved his hands backwards, just above her ass. He slipped them between her jeans and underwear again, moving his hands up and down, squeezing a few times in the process. She moaned again, and Tony had made a mental checklist in his head to make her do that more before the night ended.

His lips left hers again and made their way to her neck, but the buzzing on his belt buckle stopped him and made him back up from her, just a little. Her body already missed his body weight on hers.

"What?" Tony said into the phone. He closed his eyes and took a breath, rubbing them with his finger, "Hey Dad."

Ziva smiled at him and pressed a finger to his lips. She moved away from him and over to the discarded pillow and pad that was thrown on the floor during their kissing fit. She walked into observation and looked into the interrogation room to find their prisoner sound asleep, again. She rolled her eyes and lay down the pad and pillow, straightening it for a second before returning to the hall.

"Yeah, that's good. So you'll be around when?" He rolled his eyes at Ziva, and she shook her head gently. "A couple of weeks? Okay, good." She heard senior ask if he could stay with Tony and she smiled, nodding at him. His eyes grew big and Tony sighed, "No, Dad, I don't think so. You see uh, I've got a live in girlfriend now and it might be a little crowded."

Ziva felt her mouth fall open and listened to senior on the other end ask if it was _her_ Tony was shacking up with. Tony lifted his eyebrows at her, she smirked and crossed her arms in response, "Yep, it's her." He took his finger and closed Ziva's mouth. "Yeah, the bed is gone. I told you I had to burn it after you…." He rolled his eyes again and Ziva chuckled out loud. "Okay, Dad, I gotta go. I am prisoner sitting and he's causing trouble. Yeah, you too. Goodnight."

Ziva pointed with her thumb to the interrogation room, "He is sound asleep, Tony."

Tony sighed, "I know, but I wouldn't be able to get him off the phone if I didn't come up with something."

She looked up at him, "So I am your live-in girlfriend now?"

He grinned and chuckled, "Yeah, that was just so he wouldn't come stay with me. It didn't work."

"So he is still coming to stay with you?"

He laughed out loud, "Yeah, he kind of is. But look on the bright side, you will be the first woman on my new king size bed." He walked a couple of steps towards her and put his hands on her waist again.

Ziva chuckled, "You really did get a new bed?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Well, yeah. I got tired of sleeping on the couch after…" She put her hand up to stop him, chuckling just a little. She walked in to the observation room and he quickly followed her, shutting the door and flipping the light off once they got inside.

"I did not agree to play housewife with you." She said, a small smile hiding on her lips.

"Oh come on, Zi. Do me a solid." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I wasn't done with you." He said softly, his lips vibrating on her skin.

She chuckled softly and put her hand on the back of his head, running her nails through his hair. "I'll think about it." And then he licked her in her sensitive spot on her neck and ran his hands up her body, squeezing her breasts, making a moan escape her lips. "Okay, I will do it."

He chuckled into her skin, removing one of his hands from her breast to move the hair off of her neck to get the skin there. Once he finished with that, he turned her around slowly and took off her shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room. He kissed her lips and she started with her buttons on his shirt, but he broke the kiss and put his hands on hers, "What are you doing?"

She kissed his chin, "We have been through this," She breathed, "I want to feel your skin." She said to him and he let go of her hands, continuing the journey of her body with his mouth. She gasped when he took her bra off with one hand, and then removed his hands from her for just a second while she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked him, putting her hands on his head again. Good gracious, his mouth felt good on her skin.

He didn't respond, but heard him chuckle in his throat. He started on her left breast, swirling his tongue around her hard nipple while he kneaded the other with his hand. When he switched it up, she gasped again and threw her head back in pleasure.

She moaned softly and gripped his strong shoulders. When he left her breasts and continued south, stopping at her belly button to give it a firm lick, she moaned again. She was puzzled when he turned her around, running his hands up her back, licking the dimples on her back right above her ass, "I've always wanted to know what those taste like." He said, his voice at that damn low, raspy stage again. It only made the throb between her legs throb more.

He gave them some more attention, but turned her around again and sat down on the floor, returning his attention to her belly button. She felt the need to remind him that her other body parts needed attention, but she wasn't sure if she could form the English language in her brain right now. She did manage to moan his name, and she was pretty sure he smiled into her skin.

She frowned when his lips hit her jeans, and was just about to bring her hand in front of his mouth to help him get rid of the belt and jeans, but he wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her closer, using his teeth to take the belt off and then to unbutton her jeans and let down the zipper.

He kissed the skin right above her panties before putting his hands on her hips, pulling the jeans and underwear down in one quick move, leaving her completely nude. "Oh Ziva." He whispered, running his hands up her legs and moved them around to her hips, again, instead of where she wanted them. "You're absolutely beautiful."

She smiled a genuine smile at him, but was so glad when he put his mouth back on her body. He returned to her belly button again, licking inside of it and making her head fall back again, "Tony." She managed to say.

He chuckled again and she wanted to hurt him for laughing at her, but it might stop him from doing what he was doing. He finally moved further down and stopped again, as expected, when he saw her tattoo.

It was small, no bigger than his index finger, and he knew it was some sort of text in Hebrew, just above the crease of her left leg. He licked it and looked up at her, "What does it mean?" She sighed, unsure if she wanted to tell him. He saw her uncertainty through the darkness on her face, and he kissed again, "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

She nodded and looked down at him, "It is Hebrew for 'Not Alone'."

He kissed it gently, and looked up at her again, "You're not."

She nodded, "I know."

Tony smiled at her again and_ finally _resumed what he was doing. He licked and kissed all around her sweet heat. Her head fell backwards once again and he gave her a firm like from top to bottom, making her moan loudly. "You taste so good, Ziva." He whispered, and sat down on his butt to get a better angle. His arms were wrapped around her legs, holding her in place as he licked her again, making her hands drive into his hair.

He teased her, trying to draw this out as long as he could. He stopped the attack on her clit and kissed her thigh, the tattoo that he loved again, and then the other thigh before returning.

Ziva had never felt anything like this before. The man certainly knew what he was doing, but she didn't want to spend much time thinking about how he knew what to do so well. Tony licked her from bottom to top again and all rational thought left the building. "Tony." She moaned, warning him that she was getting close. He only responded with more sucking and licking, digging his tongue into her as far as his face would let him. Her legs began to shake and he wrapped his arms around her tighter, ready for her to fall if she had to.

A few more perfectly placed licks, and that's exactly what she did. She fell onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she rode the amazing sensation. Her legs were around his waist, his underneath her ass. He held onto her, gently kissing her neck and shoulders. When she got control of her breathing again, she met his face for a long, perfect kiss.

When they broke again, Ziva smiled at him and spoke with a raspy voice, "Thank you."

He smiled, "What's wrong with your voice, baby?" He ran his hand up her back and pushed her into him, her breasts flat against his chest. She whacked him, because he damn well knew what was wrong with her voice.

"Screaming every two seconds is not good for your throat, Tony." She told him, causing him to chuckle.

"Good thing this room is sound proof, huh?"

She rolled her eyes again, hitting him in the arm, "Shut up."

He grinned at her, and then moved his arms to lay her down, "I'm not done with you." He said softly.

Ziva groaned like she wasn't ready, but when he crawled over her and kissed her again, she was suddenly aroused to no end. He kissed and licked down her body, paying attention to both of her breasts again. When he got down to her core, he pressed his thumb onto her clit, making her hips bounce up off of the pad.

He gave her a long lick again, and she moaned with pleasure. Good grief, she didn't know a man could make her feel like this. She wanted more, she wanted _him. _She was about to start begging him, but then he inserted a finger, making her scream again.

It hurt her throat and she needed some water, but that would have to stop him, and she certainly didn't want that. He used one finger for a few long seconds and then added another.

He pumped them in and out of her slowly, learning what she liked by the bob of her head and sounds coming out of her mouth. A couple of minutes passed and he added a third finger, making her cry out his name, like he always fanaticized about. He worked her until she was moving her body onto his fingers, wanting more friction out of her, "More." She said, her voice barely above a whisper now.

He furrowed his brows, but pushed into her harder and faster, continuing this motion until he felt her contract around his fingers. He slowly removed his fingers and licked the remaining liquid off of them, and fuck, he could really do that again.

He crawled over her with the intention of laying down beside her, but she pulled him down on top of her and held him there, kissing his lips harshly.

When they broke, he tried to move off of her, but she stopped him, "No, do not move." Her breath was still shallow and she lay with her legs wide open. She was pretty sure she couldn't fight off a fly right now, but good god, she felt perfect.

"I'm crushing you, Zi."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, I like your weight on top of me." He settled for laying on her with his elbows propping up his torso. They stayed like that, with her trying to calm herself down and him watching the beautiful woman below him come off of her high. He decided that he could watch it everyday for the rest of his life and never, ever, _ever_ get tired of it. She looked at him again, but closed her eyes, "Stop staring at me." She said softly, and he was pretty sure that if she spoke over a whisper it would hurt her throat.

"I can't." He said honestly.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, putting her arms on his, "Lay down."

"I'm gonna crush you, Ziva."

She shook her head, "No. I want it, Tony."

He rolled his eyes and slowly lay down all the way, his chin resting on hers. "Happy now?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head, "You still have jeans on and I think it is my turn." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head, "Not tonight. You need to rest and I told you that it was your turn."

She managed to rise herself off of the bed to brush herself on the fabric of his jeans, where she could feel his erection. "It is not your knee." She told him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Tony…"

"No, Ziva." He kissed her, "I told you it was your turn, and I wanted to see you cum tonight. And I got to do that." He grinned as if he won a prize, "Twice."

She sighed, "At least take your jeans off and get comfortable."

He leaned up and kissed her again, "Okay." He stood and took everything off but his boxers, while she stood and put her panties and shirt back on. He frowned at her, but understood her theory.

They lay back down and he pulled her on top of him, "So um, we should do this again."

She smiled at him and kissed his chest, "Perhaps we should."

"Maybe when you're playing my girlfriend for my Dad in a couple of weeks?" He ran his hands up and down her sides, giving them a squeeze once in a while.

She shrugged one shoulder; "I was hoping a little sooner than that."

He ran a hand down her arm, "Okay, how about this weekend?"

She yawned, "If you do not get us in trouble again."

"Pretty sure it was the long shower you took, however, I make no promises. I might throw you down on your desk and pull down your pants in front of Gibbs and McGee to see that tattoo again."

She chuckled lowly, "That is not necessary. You may see it anytime you want."

"And if I get hungry…"

"Tony." She warned, placing a finger on his lips, "You will get me started again."

He smiled, "I've tasted you now, Ziva, and I think I might be just a little addicted. She rolled her eyes and lay her head down on his chest. He lifted his hand to run it through her hair. "Thanks for not killing your buddy in there today."

She chuckled softly, "You know I wanted to."

He felt his eyelids get heavy and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Goodnight, my ninja."

She smiled, "Goodnight, my little hairy butt."


End file.
